Never go back
by Hiner
Summary: Ocho años han pasado desde que Sonic desapareció, ocho años en los que Amy sufría por su muerte hasta que decide sanar sus heridas alejándose de todo ¿Y si por casualidad Sonic regresara?


**Capítulo 1.– Dead memories– Slipknot**

**Los personajes de Sega no me pertenecen, si no ya hubiera obligado a Shadow a casarse conmigo, por favor disfrútenlo.**

Una eriza rosada tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, la vista perdida en el horizonte y un manojo de tristeza en su corazón, hace una hora que había partido de Station Square dejando a sus amigos atrás ¿ Por qué? Porque estaba destrozada, los recuerdos la carcomían psicológicamente y la culpa la mataba, necesitaba huir de ese ambiente, le embarraba el pasado en la cara y no la dejaba en paz. Recordaba el momento en el que había tomado esa decisión.

–¿Estas segura de esto Amy? ¿Realmente quieres alejarte de nosotros?– Preguntó una joven coneja en plena adolescencia, ya habían pasado años y la edad había cambiado a todos.

– Si Cream, quiero alejarme pero bien sabes que no es por ti o por ellos– Contestó Amy, el brillo había desaparecido de sus orbes verdes aqua.

–¡Si es así quédate! ¡Sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos a superarlo!

–¡No lo entiendes! Quedarme aquí me esta matando, todo me recuerda a él, ni siquiera quiero salir de casa.

Cream quedó estupefacta, ella bien sabía la terrible desgracia que le había sucedido a su amiga, ella y su madre habían sido las primeras en llegar al hospital al enterarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, Amy necesitaba ayuda y todos sabían que ahí era imposible que la consiguiera, hicieran lo que hicieran.

– Lo siento tanto… Es simplemente que no quiero que te apartes de mi lado… Pero debes escoger lo que es mejor para ti.

Después de eso decidió contárselos a todos quienes alguna vez fueron del Team Sonic, todos estaban tristes pero creían que era lo mejor, una semana después ya había hecho maletas y se dirigía a la estación de trenes, ahí sus amigos la esperaban con un montón de regalos y buenos deseos, Rouge y Cream no paraban de llorar, Tails intentaba disimular las lagrimas, Shadow se veía desinteresado aun que realmente quería abrazarla y darle todo un discurso que al final terminó haciendo y Knuckles no paraba de darle instrucciones y consejos como si de una madre esquizofrénica se tratase.

Se preguntarán donde estaba Sonic, el había desaparecido hace más de ocho años en la última batalla contra Eggman que al final terminó perdiendo la vida a causa de uno de sus robots.

Ahora Amy se dirigía a Esmerald City (Por voluntad propia) a un hospital psiquiátrico llamado Sakur, conocido por usar métodos de la vida cotidiana y hacer varias actividades con el propósito de deshacer cualquier tipo de traumas psicológicos, ayudaban a regresar la felicidad a las personas y a afrontar su pasado y todo esto con muy buenos resultados. Después de unas horas una voz femenina anunció la parada en la estación, Amy agarro su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida del tren, ya en la estación empezó a buscar su nombre anotado en alguna pizarra, después de unos minutos de búsqueda un lobo blanco apoyó la mano en su hombro.

–¿Amy Rose?– Preguntó, fijando sus orbes rojos en Amy, la cual solo asintió– Mi nombre es Jack, me han enviado del hospital a por usted, sígame por favor.

Amy solo atinó a seguirlo, salieron de la estación y llegaron al estacionamiento donde los aguardaba un automóvil negro, Jack se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Amy en el del copiloto.

–Le va a agradar el lugar, hay mucha vegetación por los alrededores y esta bien cuidado, solo que tendrá que compartir habitación ¿Eso le molesta?

–Para nada pero, no debería llamarme de usted.

–Es política de Sakur ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–¿Err? Tengo veinte.

–¿¡Enserio?!– Soltó una sonora carcajada– Creía que eras más vieja que yo.

–¿¡Pues tu cuantos años tienes niñato?!

– Mira quien habla, tengo veinticuatro.

Amy bajó la mirada *Justo la edad que tendría el* pensó, reprimió las ganas de llorar tragándose el nudo que se atoraba en su cuello, era injusto, ese era el único momento en el que se había olvidado de él por completo hasta que ¡BUM! Jack se había encargado de recordárselo.

–Mira niña, hay un momento para todo y este no es el momento para que te deprimas, llegando allá después de que desempaques tus cosas te harán tu presentación y ahí podrás chillar como la niña pequeña que eres.

–¿Siempre eres así de grosero?

–Si, así que no te sientas especial cariño.

Le desagradaba la actitud de ese lobo, era orgulloso, arrogante y no dudaba que fuera posesivo. Después de unos quince minutos pasaron por las rejas de un edificio color beige, tenía grandes ventanales en lo que suponía eran las habitaciones, como le había dicho Jack había muchas flores y mucho árboles alrededor, con una gran explanada de pasto además de una fuente pequeña, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada donde se encontraba una gata azul cielo de pequeñas avellanas escondidas tras un par de lentes con un enorme chongo en la parte superior de su cabeza, aparentaba unos cincuenta años.

–Bienvenida Amy, mi nombre es Jessica y soy la coordinadora y creadora de este lugar, te acompañaré a tu cuarto, Jack carga sus maletas–El mencionado obedeció refunfuñando entre dientes– Este lugar fue fundado hace cincuenta y cinco años con el propósito de ayudar a jóvenes con problemas o con cualquier tipo de traumatismo psicológico, este curso cuenta de diversos pasos, los cuales te explicaré a continuación: Número uno.– Analizar los hechos, Número dos.– Aceptación, Número tres.– Distracción, Número cuatro.– Observación, Número cinco.–Dejarlo ir, Número seis.– Enfrentarlo. A los ingresados se les da un manual en el cual se explica este método detalladamente pero si aún tuvieras dudas no dudes es consultar a cualquiera de los coordinadores de aquí. Bien, esta será tu habitación, por favor siéntete como en casa, desempaca y cuando estés lista baja al living room para presentarte.

Jack y Jessica salieron de la habitación dejando las maletas en la entrada, Amy soltó un suspiro exagerado y empezó a sacar su ropa de una de las maletas más grandes y la metió en los cajones libres del mueble, después sacó de una bolsa más pequeña los regalos que le habían dado sus amigos, los agarraba y los veía con melancolía, empezó a tomar lista de las cosas, Rouge le había regalado un kit pequeño de maquillaje según ella para conquistar a cualquier chico guapo del hospital, Knuckles le había regalado unos amuletos de la buena suerte, Shadow le dio una navaja rusa para protegerse (Y dudaba mucho utilizarla), Tails le había regalado un mini comunicador en forma de dije para que todas las noches les hablara y Cream le había regalado un pequeño peluche de un chao en honor a Cheese que había fallecido unos años atrás, agarró algo más, una pulsera hecha de conchas, se notaba que se había roto en algún momento pues tenía otro Cordón anudado, Amy se soltó a llorar con tan solo acordarse del erizo al que todos creían muerto, se puso la pulsera, lo extrañaba de una forma desesperada, le daban ganas de arrancarse todas las púas de su cabeza y gritar como loca. Se colocó la pulsera en la mano derecha, quería llevarlo siempre con ella aun que fuera de una forma tan superficial, se limpió las pocas lágrimas que tenía y se levantó, era hora de su presentación.

Había un erizo azul, parado frente a la puerta de un taller, estaba nervioso pero feliz por haber regresado, no podía creer cuanto tiempo había pasado ¡Ocho años! Estaba ansioso por saber cuanto habían cambiado sus amigos, además les debía una disculpa por haber desaparecido así sin más, tocó tres veces la puerta y un zorro ya maduro con lentes y una bata de laboratorio blanca la abrió, Tails aún no se había percatado de quien estaba delante de él.

–Hola Tails, vaya tiempo sin vernos– ¡Esa voz! ¿Cómo poder olvidarla? Tails levantó rápidamente la vista, no podía creer lo que sucedía, solo atinó a abrazarlo y llorar, descargando todo dolor que había sentido al creerlo muerto, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Tails se tranquilizó un poco pudieron entrar al Taller, se sentaron en un sofá que se encontraba en la estancia.

–Sonic…¿Realmente eres tu? Es que…–El zorro seguía sin poder creerlo.

–¡Claro que soy yo Tails! ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de tu hermano?

–Por Chaos… No sabes lo que nos has hecho pasar a todos, creíamos que habías muerto.

–¿Enserio? ¿Pues cuantos años me fui?

–¿Ni eso sabes? Sonic ¿ Cuantos años me calculas?

–Te ves de unos doce años– Dijo después de pensarlo detenidamente.

–Lamento decirte que tengo diecisiete.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es una broma de mal gusto Tails!

–No es una broma, desapareciste por ocho años, todos hemos cambiado.

A Sonic le costaba asimilarlo, creía que solo se había ido por un par de años para disfrutar de su razón egoísta, empezó a sentir una culpa inmensa.

–Lo…Lo siento tanto Tails pero, cuéntame ¿Cómo lucen los demás? ¿Qué es lo que han hecho todos estos años?

–Bueno… Yo he estado avanzando mucho en mis investigaciones y proyectos, deberías ver al Tornado X, lo he dejado genial, Cream ya tiene quince años y es muy guapa, su madre ha abierto una pastelería y todos los viernes me trae un pastel además… Hace como un año que empezamos a salir– Al pronunciar esas palabras sus mejillas se iluminaron de un leve color rojizo y Sonic esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

–Tails picarón, hasta que te decidiste.

–Si…Bueno, Knuckles y Rouge están comprometidos, se casan dentro de unos meses, siguen peleándose pero ya no es tan a menudo como antes.

–Sabía que eso pasaría.

–Shadow va y viene, desde que te fuiste nos ha estado apoyando mucho, ya no es tan emo y antisocial como antes ¡Incluso hace bromas ocasionalmente!

–¿Estamos hablando del mismo Shadow de hace ocho años?

–Aun que no lo creas si, y Amy…

–Me imagino que ha de seguir siendo la misma histérica y loca chica alegre que antes conocía.

–Sobre eso…

– ¿Le sucedió algo?

–Esta mañana se mudó a un hospital.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le sucedió?

–Pues…

Amy se dirigió al living room algo nerviosa y con temor de contar lo que había pasado años atrás, al entrar habían varias sillas formando un semicírculo y en ellas estaban sentados varios animales, entre ellos estaba Jack que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y hacía un gesto con la mano diciendo "Todo esta bien", Jessica se puso enfrente de esas personas que eran aproximadamente unas quince.

–Bien, como verán una nueva compañera se unirá a nosotros, a causa de esto se suspenderán las actividades de este día para su bienvenida, Amy por favor ven aquí y preséntate, para tu integración al grupo deberás contar el por que estas aquí aun que no es necesario si no quieres.

–No, si quiero– Amy caminaba con paso lento hacia donde estaba Jessica, al llegar volteó a ver a todos, tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar– Bueno, mi nombre es Amy Rose, tengo veinte años y vengo de Station Square, he venido aquí a poder sanar mis heridas.

–¿Podrías decirnos que clase de heridas? – Preguntó una loba morada al centro de las personas– Aquí nos apoyamos mutuamente y nos sirve de mucho que nos lo digas.

–Amm… Si… Yo sufrí la muerte de alguien a quien quería demasiado hace años, entré en depresión pues todos me culpaban a mi de que hubiera muerto, y la verdad es que he estado cargando con esa culpa hasta ahora además… Hace año y medio… Hacíamos una misa en honor a él cada año y… Estaba regresando de esta, el lugar por donde regresaba no era nada seguro y… me violaron tres hombres que se encontraban ahí– No soportó más rompió en llanto, el dolor que la habían hecho pasar la hacía enloquecer.

Varias personas se levantaron de su asiento para abrazar a la eriza, le decían cosas como "Aquí te vamos a apoyar" o "Lo que sea que necesites pídenoslo", Amy se sentía a gusto escuchando eso, se sentía comprendida.

–¿Realmente a Amy la…? ¿ Pero como fue posible?

–Pues cuando un macho tiene necesidades…

–¡Eso ya lo se!¿Después de eso que paso?

–Alguien la encontró y la llevó al hospital, ahí llamaron a Vainilla y de ahí fuimos todos a visitarla, no volvió a ser la misma, le costaba trabajo comer sobre todo dormir y cuando lo hacía despertaba gritando, pero no todo es malo, se ha ido con el fin de superar todo eso, estoy seguro que cuando regrese va a ser la misma de antes.

–Chaos…Me siento muy mal, culpable… Debo ir a hablar con ella.

–¡No seas idiota! Si vas le causarás mucho daño– El dueño de esa voz no era nada más ni nada menos que Shadow– Piénsalo bien faker, ella sufrió mucho por ti y verte alteraría todo lo que podría conseguir en ese hospital.

–Shadow, también me alegra verte.

**Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo ¡En serio me inspiré en el! Por favor dejen reviews y todo eso.**

**BESOOOOTEEEESSSSSS**


End file.
